Don't Run Away!
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: Damn! Damn! Damn! Si oh-so-wow benar-benar menggodanya. Menggugahnya. Memanaskan gairahnya! Well, menjaga image mungkin adalah ide terburuk bagi Hinata saat ini. So? -Satu persembahan fic buat minna dari si writer nakal a.k.a Kecebong-


Hallo, Minna!

Ini **BONG** loh.

Iya, iya, iya, writer yang imajinasinya agak-agak nakal itu, loh un! Si **KECEBONG**!

Kali ini bong publish bukan pake akun sendiri. Bong pake akun **Quartet PeTeng. **

Well, pembahasan lebih lanjut tentang **Quartet PeTeng** nanti di bawah aja ya un.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Don't Run Away!**_

_**By Kecebong**_

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Telinga Hinata menangkap suara gaduh saat sang _DJ_ menaikan tempo musik yang berdentum. Niatnya yang akan meneguk martini sejenak tertahan, mata pucatnya melirik _dance floor_ yang tampak semakin ramai dengan bertambahnya pengunjung _Dark Night _Konoha_ Club. Well, Dark Night_ memang salah satu tempat hiburan malam favorit bagi kaula muda Konoha _city. So_, bukan hal yang mengherankan jika pada dini hari seperti saat ini klub malam terbesar di Konoha tersebut telah disesaki oleh para pengunjung setianya.

Hyuuga Hinata, hanya dapat memandang malas pada kerumunan muda-mudi yang tengah menggila di _dance floor._ Jika saja malam ini _mood_ Hinata sedang bagus, pasti dia tidak akan segan menerima ajakan teman-temannya untuk menggila di sana. Menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang berdentum, terkadang sambil mencekik leher botol martini yang siap diminum, dan jika beruntung maka dia akan mendapatkan _partner dance_ hanya dengan modal tersenyum.

Dengan modal tersenyum? _Sure_, sejauh ini Hinata belum pernah gagal menggaet pria incarannya walau hanya dengan melayangkan satu senyum. _Well,_ karena performa fisiknya memang menggoda. Tentu saja. Wajah Hinata sekilas tampak _innocent,_ manis, namun bisa juga berekspresi layaknya iblis. Iblis? _Yeah!_ Iblis penggoda. Dan ekspresi itu amat sangat sulit ditepis.

"Tambah," gumam Hinata pada bartender yang sejak tadi melayaninya. Satu gelas martini kembali membasahi kerongkongannya. Hinata merasakan getaran di tas kecilanya. Dengan gerakan malas, dia mengambil _smartphone-_nya. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. _Ck,_ menyebalkan. Siapa orang tolol yang dini hari seperti ini mengiriminya pesan?

'_**Kau dimana?'**_ hanya itu yang Hinata baca. Sama sekali tidak ada identitas sang pengirim pesan. _Huh_, menyebalkan! Dan tanpa perlu membuang waktu untuk membalas pesan, Hinata segara memasukkan _smartphone-_nya ke dalam tas.

Satu tepukan di bahu membuat Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping kanan. Mata pucatnya menemukan dua seyuman yang ditujukan kepadanya. Senyuman dari dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura.

"Mana Tenten dan Karin?" Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam dua. Masih terlalu cepat untuk pulang sepertinya.

"Masih sibuk meladeni incaran mereka," Sakura berkata sambil ikut duduk bersama Hinata, begitupun dengan Ino.

"Tumben kau tidak mencari mangsa," Ino terkekeh pelan. Dia langsung memesan minuman pada bartender.

"_Bad mood_," Hinata menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Ck_, padahal biasanya se-_bad-mood_ apapun, jika sudah berada di _Dark Night_ Hinata pasti bisa bersenang-senang. Entah dengan sekadar minum-minum, _dance _beramai-ramai dengan para sahabatnya, atau menggaet pria untuk diajak 'main'—dalam konteks dewasa pastinya.

"Tumben," Sakura bergumam. Mata hijaunya menjelajah untuk mencari pria yang mungkin saja bisa digodanya. Ah! Di sana! "Hei, lihat-lihat! Arah jam dua, arah jam dua!" Sakura berbisik heboh pada dua sahabatnya. Ino dengan semangat melihat pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"_Wuuh, nice catch, baby!_" puji Ino dengan wajah berbinar. Hinata mendengus dan dengan gerakan malas dia menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin tahu sebagus apa tangkapan Sakura. "ah-ah! Dia melihat ke sini, ke arah kita!"

"_Oh so wow_!" Sakura tertawa pelan bersama Ino. _Well_, Hinata akui kejelian mata Sakura. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang amat tampan. Oke, ralat! Pria itu lebih dari amat tampan. Harus Hinata akui itu.

Meski dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dan dengan penerangan yang minim, Hinata tahu bahwa pria itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang _so-sexy_. Lengankemeja abu-abu pria itu dilipat hingga siku. Sebuah jam yang pastinya mahal melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kaki panjang pria itu dibalut dengan_ jeans_ hitam. Sepatu kulit hitam yang juga pastinya mahal melengkapi penampilan _semi-casual_-nya. Ah, rambutnya! Hinata bisa melihat rambut pria itu sengaja diberi gel agar dapat mempertahankan model rambutnya yang aneh—namun tetap tampak menggoda untuk disentuh..err..atau dijambak? Hinata terkekeh dalam hati.

"Dia ke sini, ke sini!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dengan suara yang cukup keras. _Ck_, segitunya. _Please_, _deh!_

Hinata acuh. Dia lebih memilih untuk kembali meneguk martininya—entah yang ke berapa. Malam ini Hinata memang amat membutuhkan minuman favoritnya itu untuk mengalihkan masalah yang sejak beberapa jam lalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sakura," Hinata melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri pada si _oh-so-wow_. "dia Ino dan yang ini Hinata," Hinata merasa tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menoleh pada pria itu. Jadi, dia memilih untuk acuh.

"Sasuke," _well_, Hinata akui suara pria itu terdengar indah. Terasa nyaman di telinga. "kalian mahasiswi?" lanjutnya.

"Konoha _University_," Ino menjawab dengan nada semangat, "tingkat tiga," imbuhnya sambil dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Genit sedikit, hm.

"Kau sendiri?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suaranya yang ceria.

"_Freelance_," jawab Sasuke dengan nada ringan.

Hinata mendengus_. Ck, liar!_ Orang tololpun pasti tidak akan percaya pada jawabannya. Dari performa fisik saja sudah dapat terlihat bahwa dia bukan hanya sekadar seorang _freelance_. _Well,_ tampaknya dua sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan status pekerjaan si _oh-so-wow_. Jadi, Hinata lagi-lagi acuh. Merasa bosan dengan suasana di sana, Hinata memilih untuk bangkit.

"Toilet," ucap Hinata saat melihat tatapan tanya dari dua sahabatnya. Dari ekor matanya, Hinata bersumpah bahwa mata hitam pria bernama Sasuke itu melihat ke arahnya. Ah, bukan hanya itu. Pria itu juga memberikan senyum miring tipis yang mungkin hanya dapat disadari olehnya.

_High heels_ hitam Hinata mengetuk pelan anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua dimana toilet berada. Beberapa sapaan serta godaan pria yang dilewatinya hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi datar. _Well,_ Hinata sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood, _ingat, kan?

Langkah Hinata sedikit memelan saat hendak memasuki toilet. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara desahan. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. _Well_, apakah tidak ada tempat yang lebih layak untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menghasilkan desahan-desahan? Hotel murahan misalnya.

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toilet. Terdapat beberapa orang di dalam sana. Dia segera mengambil tempat di depan cermin besar. Hinata mengamati wajahnya yang masih berpoleskan _make up_ gelap. _Eye shadow_ hitam mewarnai kelopak matanya. Garis matanya-pun dipertegas dengan sapuan _eye liner_ dan bibirnya dilapisi _lipstick_ coklat gelap. _Well,_ Hinata memang sengaja memakai _make up_ gelap agar _match_ dengan gaun hitamnya yang mini. Ah, kalung hitamnya yang elegan juga tampak mempercantik performanya.

Hinata merapikan rambut sepinggulnya yang malam ini sengaja di buat _curly_. Poni lurus yang menutupi dahinya dengan sempurna juga tidak lupa dia rapihkan. Hm, jujur Hinata suka performanya malam ini. Gelap namun memikat. Namun sayang _mood_-nya sedang tidak mendukung. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Setelah puas memandangi pantulan dirinya, Hinata melangkah keluar. Saat hendak menuruni anak tangga, mata Hinata menangkap sosok sang _oh-so-wow_ sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas tangga sambil memegang segelas vodka.

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan," Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat Hinata berdiri. Wanita itu merapatkan punggungnya di pembatas yang tidak jauh dari posisi awal Sasuke.

"Tampaknya kau tertarik pada Sakura," Hinata mengambil gelas vodka milik pria dihadapannya. "mau kubantu, hm?" Hinata menghabiskan minuman itu dalam tiga tegukan.

Lawan bicara Hinata mendengus. "Apakah terlihat begitu?" satu seringai terbit dari bibir _sexy_-nya.

"Ya, terlihat begitu," Hinata menaiki satu anak tangga agar dapat mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sakura cantik," pria itu menggerakkan jemari tangan kanannya untuk meraih ujung rambut _curly_ Hinata. Mata hitamnya memandang lekat pada mata pucat Hinata saat bibir _sexy_ Sasuke mengecup lembut rambutnya.

"Lebih cantik dariku?" Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada tubuh pria dihadapannya. Dia marasakan sebuah sensasi asing pada pinggangnya yang diremas pelan oleh tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Tentu," Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir pria tampan itu. Sejenak Hinata merasa tercekat saat merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke mendorong kepalanya agar lebih merapatkan bibir mereka. Awalnya memang pasif, namun tidak lama bibir pria itu terbuka dan menghadirkan ujung lidahnya untuk merasakan permukaan bibir Hinata yang lembut.

Tanpa komando, Hinata menuruti nalurinya untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Jantungnya tidak dapat berdusta. Jantungnya berteriak melalui debarannya yang amat memberontak.

Sasuke tersenyum. Respon dari Hinata membuatnya semakin merengkuh wanita yang amat memikatnya itu. Saat bibir mereka terlepas, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada leher samping kanan Hinata. Napasnya sedikit tersengal.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Bibirnya mencari. Mencari permukaan kulit terbuka Sasuke yang dapat dikecupnya. Disentuh dengan permukaan bibirnya. Sialan! Wangi parfum Sasuke membuat pikirannya makin tersesat.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Sasuke benar-benar menggodanya. Menggugahnya. Memanaskan gairahnya!

"Menolakku, eh?" merinding adalah sensasi yang Hinata rasakan saat Sasuke berbisik tepat di daun telinga kanannya. "padahal jelas-jelas kau menginginkanku," Hinata merasakan kakinya lemas.

Menjaga _image_ mungkin adalah ide terburuk bagi Hinata saat ini. Dari pada menanggung risiko tergelincir dengan tidak etis dari atas tangga, lebih baik dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang pria. Membiarkan si _oh-so-wow_ menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Jadi, masih menolakku, hm?" bisikan memabukkan itu lagi. Sasuke sialan!

.

.

.

* * *

Kepala Hinata berdenyut. Rasa dingin di permukaan kulit segera menghampirinya, membuat Hinata semakin merapatkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke nakas untuk meraih _remote AC._ Dia menaikkan suhu kamar hotel agar tidak terlalu dingin. Saat hendak kembali memejamkan mata, indera penciuman Hinata menangkap wangi kopi yang membuat perutnya bergejolak. Rasa lapar segera menyerangnya.

Hinata mengerang. Dia masih butuh tidur sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi tapi perutnya kian berteriak minta diisi. Oke, Hinata menyerah. Tidur bisa menyusul setelah perutnya diisi.

Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menjelajah untuk menemukan gaun yang dipakainya semalam, namun yang dia temukan hanya kemeja abu-abu. Hinata melilitkan selimut tebal pada tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah menuju kursi untuk mengambil kemeja.

Hinata meringis. Kemeja itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Bahkan lengan kemeja itu masih tersisa panjang dari ujung jemarinya. Namun, Hinata bersyukur karena kemeja itu cukup menutupi setengah paha atasnya.

Hinata melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Di sana dia mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin. _Oh, God!_ Riasan wajah Hinata tampak amat menyeramkan. Mata pucat Hinata mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat membersihkan wajahnya. _Hm_, _facial foam for man_? Ah, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Sebodo jika kerumunan jerawat menyerang kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Yang penting saat ini wajahnya harus bisa bersih dari _make up-_nya yang sudah rusak di sana-sini.

Setelah puas membersihkan wajah, Hinata melangkah menuju meja rias. Di sana dia mengambil sisir, kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan lain. Harum kopi langsung menyambutnya. Membuat perut Hinata semakin bergejolak. Hinata benar-benar kelaparan!

"Adakah makanan di sini?" Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping pria yang sedang memainkan _gadget-_nya. Pria di sampingnya itu tersenyum, memandang sejenak wanita yang sedang menyisir rambut, kemudian memberinya kecupan di pipi kiri.

"_Morning, Violetta_," Violetta, panggilan untuk Hinata. Sasuke meraih piring berisi beberapa _sandwich _yang beberapa menit lalu dipesannya. "Makanlah," Hinata menerima piring itu dengan wajah berbinar. Sementara Hinata melahap _sandwich_, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menyisir rambut wanita pujaannya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata dengan mulut penuh.

"Sembilan lewat enam belas," jawab Sasuke setelah melirik _wallpaper gadget_-nya. "tidak ada kegiatan di kampus, kan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau repot-repot ke kampus hari minggu seperti ini," Hinata mengambil cangkir kopi milik Sasuke, kemudian meneguknya cepat-cepat. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Hinata meletakkan piring dan cangkir di atas meja. Mata Sasuke masih setia mengawasi gerak-gerik makhluk manjanya.

Hinata menyilangkan kakinya di sofa, tepat menghadap Sasuke. Pria itu mendengus, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita dihadapannya. "Mau menggodaku, hm?" pipi Hinata bersemu. Dan rasanya Hinata ingin sekali…"AWH!" _yeah,_ menggigit telinga pria itu keras-keras.

"Rasakan," umpat Hinata. Sesaat wanita itu terdiam. Matanya terus mengawasi mata hitam Sasuke yang masih memandangnya. "Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada lembut namun serius.

"Hm?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Siap untuk memulai pembicaraan yang serius bersama Hinata.

"Kau akan membatalkan pernikahan itu, kan? Ya, kan?" ucap Hinata penuh harap.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pelan. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Tidak bisakah Hinata mengubah pertanyaaannya? "Kau mau lari dari kenyataan, hm?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Hinata. "Mau jadi pengecut?"

"Bahkan kita baru bertemu tiga kali," desah Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kau masih memakai popok," Hinata semakin mendesah. Memang mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, tapi kuantitas pertemuan mereka bahkan hanya tiga kali. Hanya tiga kali! Pertama saat Hinata masih kecil, kedua saat Hinata lulus SMP, dan terakhir dua hari yang lalu saat pembacaan surat wasiat dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau akan menikahiku karena wasiat ayah, kan? Dan bahkan umurmu—" Hinata mengerakkan jemarinya untuk berhitung, "—umurmu delapan tahun di atasku." Hinata kembali mamasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan menjadikan umur sebagai alasan," Sasuke membuang muka dengan diikuti gumaman kesal. "aku menghormati ayahmu seperti akau menghormati ayahku sendiri," Sasuke kembali menatap mata pucat Hinata. "Seharusnya aku menikahimu saat kau berusia tepat dua puluh tahun dan sekarang kau sudah hampir berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi untuk menepati janjiku pada ayahmu,"

"Kau sama sekali tak peduli padaku," tuduh Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi waliku,"

"Justru aku sangat peduli padamu," Sasuke menggeram sambil menatap tajam mata Hinata. "Hidup sebatang kara di Konoha bukanlah ide yang _brilliant!_"

"Dan apa kau pikir hidup di New York bersamamu merupakan ide yang _brilliant_?" Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hidupku di Konoha, teman-temanku juga di Konoha, semua kenangan indah selama hidupku juga ada di Konoha! Astaga, Sasuke jangan paksa aku untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku!"

"Kita akan tetap menikah!" Sasuke memberikan kepususan final. "Aku akan mengurus kepindahan studimu. Kuberikan waktu dua hari untuk berpamitan pada teman-temanmu. Dan ingat, jangan membuang waktuku. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan di New York, mengerti?" Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan matanya dari mata Hinata yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata.

"Kau egois," Hinata menyeka air matanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, frustasi juga berdebat dengan wanita yang masih bocah.

"Ayah dan ibuku menantimu," Sasuke mencoba untuk meraih wajah Hinata, namun wanita itu menepis tangannya. "ayolah, Hinata. Jangan kekanakan!"

"Kau yang kekanakan!" Hinata berteriak. Dia tidak peduli pada para tetangga kamar hotel yang mungkin mendengar teriakannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Kehidupan malammu di sini benar-benar mengerikan, kau tahu itu, kan?" Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Kalau kau bersamaku, aku bisa mengawasimu,"

"Mengekangku, maksudmu?" Hinata berucap dengan nada ketus.

"Kata itu terdengar lebih cocok," Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Suami menetapkan suatu aturan pada istrinya adalah hal yang wajar, hm?"

"Kau mengerikan!"

"Memang,"

"Monster!"

"Terima kasih,"

"Gozilla!"

"Hn?" kenapa Gozilla dibawa-bawa?

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Tapi kau menginginkanku,"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak,"

"Ya,"

"Kumohon Sasuke…"

"Kita menikah,"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Dan aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"Kau mencintaiku. Apakah perlu kita ulangi kejadian semalam, hm?" tantang Sasuke. Hinata tampak membuang muka.

"Mana ada cinta yang tumbuh hanya dalam waktu dua hari," Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

"Kau bukti nyatanya,"

"Sasuke…kumohon," Hinata lagi-lagi memasang wajah memelas. "Kita menikah setelah aku lulus kuliah saja, ya? Tahun depan. Ya? Ya?" mengajukan penawaran adalah senjata terakhir Hinata.

"Dan membiarkanmu hidup bebas dalam setahun?" Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dengan kasar. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Hanya satu tahun. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, kan?"

"Konyol! Hanya orang tolol yang percaya bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki!" ucapan Sasuke semakin membuat lemas Hinata. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menunduk sedih. Sejenak dia memberikansebuah senyuman. "masih ada perlawanan?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata sudah kalah. Kalah total dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Main gunting-batu-kertas. Jika aku kalah, aku menyerah." ini benar-benar kesempatan terakhir.

"_Sure,"_ dan Sasuke akhirnya mengembangkan senyum miringnya. Senyum kemenangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

_**FIN? **_

_**OR **_

_**NOT FIN?**_

.

.

.

* * *

_Wow_, fic yang singkat ya un!

Ah, moga fic ini tidak begitu nakal ya un. Atau mungkin sama sekali tidak nakal? Well, persepsi masing-masing ya un….tapi yang pasti bong ngebuat nih fic dengan sepenuh hati un!

_So_, terimakasih uadah mau baca ya un.

.

.

.

* * *

Hm, mengenai **Quartet PeTeng**, itu nama genk nulis bong un. Mungkin diantaranya merupakan writer favorit minna, loh!

Ada emak **Cuip's Cherry**, tante **Amai Yuki**, dan tante **Kyunnieminnie-Chan**. Ah, bong juga tentunya un!

Fic yang dipublish di akun Quartet PeTeng bisa berupa tulisan masing-masing individu member, atau bahkan bisa juga collab. Yah, akun yang interaktif deh pokoknya.

Omong-omong, nama Quartet PeTeng itu ada artinya loh un.

Quartet berarti empat (empat member gila pastinya)

Dan PeTeng (pecinta cowok ganteng)

Jadi, bisa diartikan bahwa kami—Quartet Peteng—adalah empat orang agak waras(?) yang sama-sama memiliki kecintaan terhadap cowok ganteng.

Ano, sedikit aneh ya un? Ah, tapi ga papalah. Bong juga aneh kok un. Aneh dari sananya malah.

Oke, sekian…. Dan apabila minna berminat untuk berceloteh bareng kami silahkan like fans page kami ya!

* * *

**Hansamu lover Club**


End file.
